


Schwefelduft und Whisky

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Series: Man for all Seasons [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absurde Situation. Hier sitzt er nach Dienstschluss noch herum und trinkt mit der neuen Verschleierungsfachfrau ein Glas Whisky. Ob sie wohl denkt, dass er das mit allen neuen Angestellten so macht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwefelduft und Whisky

_Er hat mich eigentlich ziemlich beeindruckt._ \- Jenny über James

_Erstklassig. Absolut erstklassig._ \- James über Jenny

\--

„Und, wie gefiel Ihnen Ihr erster Arbeitseinsatz im ARC?“ James grinst süffisant und lässt nicht durchblicken, ob die Frage ernst gemeint ist, oder er sich nur über sie lustig macht.  
„Ich wurde von schleimenden, stinkenden Würmern attackiert, von Professor Cutter ständig bevormundet und mein gesamtes Weltbild ist in sich zusammengefallen – was glauben Sie, wie es mir geht?“, gibt die neue PR-Agentin wütend zurück.

Betont desinteressiert zuckt James mit den Schultern. „Wissen Sie, all unsere Weltbilder wurden mit jeder Anomalie mehr und mehr zerstört, man gewöhnt sich daran ...“  
„Ach, Sie brauchen gar nicht so gelangweilt zu tun, wenn Sie meine Erlebnisse nicht interessieren würden, hätten Sie mich gar nicht erst in ihr Büro gerufen.“ Sie verschränkt die Arme und schaut ihm direkt in die Augen, ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

Jetzt lächelt ihr neuer Boss schon offener, was dazu führt, dass sich auch ihre Körperhaltung entspannt. Eigentlich mag sie Lester ja und fühlt sich in seiner Nähe auch recht wohl, manchmal jedoch ist ihr nicht ganz klar, was er wohl hinter seinen ständigen sarkastischen Sprüchen verbergen mag. Nun aber sieht er ihr betont ehrlich in die Augen und gibt zu: „Na gut, Sie haben mich ertappt – ich hatte mir wirklich Gedanken um sie gemacht. Schließlich haben sie nicht nur mit Urzeitkreaturen zu tun, ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass es alles andere als angenehm ist, ständig mit einem falschen Vornamen angesprochen zu werden ... ziemlich viel Stress und neue Eindrücke auf einen Schlag, finden Sie nicht?“

„Oh Gott!“ Jetzt ist es mit Jennys vornehmer Zurückhaltung endgültig vorbei. Sie stöhnt genervt auf, stützt die Ellenbogen auf Lesters Schreibtisch und vergräbt ihren Kopf in den Händen. „Der Mann macht mich noch wahnsinnig!“

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln betrachtet James die erschöpfte Frau vor ihm und erwägt kurz, ihr tröstend über die Schulter zu streichen oder Ähnliches, doch irgendwie scheint ihm das der ordentlichen und schicken Mitarbeiterin nicht angemessen. Stattdessen meint er verständnisvoll: „Mich auch, da sind wir ja schon zwei! Ich glaube, das ist einfach eine Begleiterscheinung dieses Mannes – mag er in wissenschaftlichen Dingen auch noch so genial sein, dafür hat er gewiss ein paar zwischenmenschliche Defizite ...“

So einfach lässt Jenny sich aber nicht beruhigen: „Na, meine Situation ist dennoch um einiges nervenaufreibender, oder spricht er Sie etwa auch mit einem falschen Vornamen an, James?“  
Sogleich bemerkt sie, dass sie ihren Vorgesetzten spontan geduzt hat und sie hält sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldigen Sie – das ist mir nur so herausgerutscht.“  
Der Angesprochene bemüht sich um einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Mundwinkel leicht heben. „Das ist schon ok, wir pflegen hier sowieso eine eher ... lockere Atmosphäre. Wenn man etwas weiß, von dem der Rest der Menschheit nur träumen kann, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass man irgendwie enger zusammenrückt.“  
„Ach? Ich hatte aber eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, dass sie mit dem Team einen auf große glückliche Familie machen ...“  
„Ha, ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde! Solche Leute wie Cutter würden doch gewiss außer Kontrolle geraten, wenn sie wüssten, wie viel mehr ihrer Eskapaden ich toleriere, als ich durchblicken lasse!“  
„Erwischt! Sie sind also doch ein netterer Mensch als sie vorgeben zu sein!“  
Jenny richtet sich auf und wirkt jetzt schon viel fröhlicher als noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Lester jedoch verzieht das Gesicht: „War Ihr erster Eindruck von mir denn wirklich so schlimm?“  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, es schien mir eben nur, als würden sie sich eher um ein distanzierteres Verhältnis zu ihren Mitarbeitern bemühen.“  
„Sie sagen es, darum bemühe ich mich, nur manchmal funktioniert das eben nicht ganz ...“  
Er zwinkert, doch danach ist sein Gesicht blitzschnell wieder ernst, sodass Jenny sich fragt, ob sie da etwa einer Halluzination aufgesessen ist.

„Aber jetzt erzählen Sie mir doch mehr von ihrem ersten Tag unterwegs im Auftrag, die Welt zu retten!“, schlägt er ihr vor und lehnt sich zurück.  
„Herrje.“ Jenny entfährt ein Laut zwischen Seufzen und Kichern. „Also, zunächst einmal war da dieser ekelhaft stinkende Schwefelnebel und viele panische Leute. Cutter und seine Leute verschwanden oben in dem Gebäude und nach einer Weile wollte ich mir die Ereignisse mal aus der Nähe angucken. Davon ist Cutter wiederum gar nicht begeistert und als er sich schließlich bereitschlagen lässt, meint er nur, ich soll auf jeden Fall die Treppe nehmen und nicht den Aufzug – mit High Heels, ja, klar!“ Sie winkt genervt ab um zu zeigen, was sie von Nicks Vorschlag hielt und James kann nur zustimmend nicken, Jenny ist wirklich nicht gerade passend gekleidet um es mit irgendeiner Art Monster aufzunehmen! Sie trägt immer noch das tief ausgeschnittene, schwarz-weiß gemusterte Kleid von heute morgen und Lester merkt, dass er sich bemühen muss, seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht zu behalten.

Sie jedoch merkt das nicht, wird zusehends aufgeregter und gestikuliert beim Reden in der Luft herum. „Es stellte sich dann allerdings heraus, dass er mit seinem Ratschlag auch wirklich recht hatte, kaum war ich aus dem Lift gestiegen, musste er mich vor ekelhaften Riesenwürmern retten, einer von denen hatte sich an meinen Haaren festgesaugt!“  
Ihr Gesicht ist jetzt sehr empört, gut möglich, dass sie besorgter um ihre Frisur als um ihr Leben gewesen war.  
„Das sieht man Ihnen aber kaum an!“, beruhigt James sie in dem für ihn üblichen leicht ironischem Tonfall.  
Sie schaut ihn kurz zweifelnd an, beschließt, erst noch lernen zu müssen, welche seiner Aussagen ernst zu nehmend sind und welche nicht, und erzählt einfach weiter: „Doch das war dann noch nicht das Widerlichste, das Schlimmste war gegen Ende, als ich von kleinen zerplatzenden Monsterwurmlarven bedeckt und gleich darauf vom Wasser des Sprinkleranlage durchtränkt wurde ... Toller neuer Job, ja, wirklich!“  
Von ihrem wütenden Redeschwall erschöpft atmet sie tief durch und wartet auf James Reaktion.

Der lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu. „Sieht aus, als könnten Sie eine kleine Erfrischung vertragen!“  
Mit diesen Worten öffnet greift er in ein Fach unter seinem Schreibtisch und zieht eine nicht gerade billige Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläser hervor.  
Jenny wirft ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu: „Sie wollen mich während meiner Arbeitszeit zum Trinken anregen?“  
„Zum einen ist Ihr Arbeitstag vorüber und zum anderen wird Ihnen ein kleiner Entspannungsdrink schon nicht die Sinne rauben ...“  
Sie widerspricht nicht mehr und er füllt ein paar Finger breit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in die recht flachen Gläser ein.

„Also dann.“, er reicht ihr ein Glas und erhebt dann das seinige, „Auf das ARC, die Rettung der Welt und unsere neue fähige PR-Agentin. Und darauf, dass Claudia Brown möglichst bald in Vergessenheit gerate...“ Setzt er noch scherzhaft hinzu.  
Jenny stößt mit ihm an und trinkt einen Schluck.  
Ihr Blick gleitet in die Ferne. „Claudia Brown ...“, murmelt sie, „Nun, er hat mir zumindest versprochen, er würde mich nicht mehr so nennen, aber wer weiß, ob ich darauf zu viel geben sollte...“

„Er wird sich auf jeden Fall bemühen und wer weiß, vielleicht wird die Claudia-Brown-Affäre bald von einer neuen Obsession seinerseits abgelöst.“  
„Sie klingen fast, als würden Sie ihn nicht ernst nehmen.“  
„Das tue ich, sehr sogar! Dennoch kann ich mir nicht verkneifen, zu bemerken, dass er manchmal ein wenig, nun ja ...“  
„... sonderbar ist?“ Jenny kichert und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck.  
„Ein wahnsinniges Genie.“  
„Der klassische verrückte Wissenschaftler!“  
„Wenn nicht gar ... ein Freak!“  
Lester grinst schief. Dieses Wort hat er wohl noch nie in den Mund genommen, aber irgendwie scheint es ihm für Nick Cutter ganz passend.  
„Ein Freak? Meine Güte, was Sie für Worte kennen, so kamen Sie mir gar nicht vor.“  
„Ach das hat mir ... hab ich irgendwo mal aufgeschnappt.“  
Seltsamerweise bringt er es nicht über sich, ihr zu sagen, dass dieses Ausdruck eine vielgenutzte Vokabel seines ältesten Sohnes ist – vielleicht, weil er gar nicht will, dass sie von seinem Sohn weiß.

Er schüttelt diesen Gedanken ab.  
Absurde Situation. Hier sitzt er nach Dienstschluss noch herum und trinkt mit der neuen Verschleierungsfachfrau ein Glas Whisky. Ob sie wohl denkt, dass er das mit allen neuen Angestellten so macht?  
Sein Blick fällt auf ihr inzwischen leeres Glas.  
„Sie trinken schnell!“, bemerkt er und füllt es wieder auf, jedoch etwas weniger als beim ersten Mal.  
„Und Sie schenken schnell nach!“, entgegnet sie lächelnd.  
„Oje, hoffentlich denken Sie jetzt nicht, ich wolle Sie betrunken machen!“  
Für einen Augenblick ist er wirklich erschrocken, einen solchen Eindruck zu erwecken hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt!  
Jenny jedoch schüttelt zu seiner Erleichterung den Kopf und erklärt: „Nein, eine solche Hinterhältigkeit traue ich Ihnen nicht zu, abgesehen davon, dass sie es da gar nicht so leicht hätten, ich vertrage mehr, als man mir ansieht! Dennoch halte ich es für besser, wenn dies das letzte Glas für heute ist – schließlich kann es gut sein, dass wir schon bald wieder die Welt retten müssen, ich glaube kaum, dass Anomalien sich an die gewöhnlichen Arbeitszeiten halten.“

„Nein, leider nicht. Dennoch bin ich zumeist wirklich froh, dieser Mission hier vorzusitzen, denn das ARC ist wohl mit Abstand die spannendste Einrichtung, die die Regierung zu bieten hat. Doch bitte verraten Sie niemandem, dass ich das gesagt habe, die würden ja aus allen Wolken fallen!“  
Jenny lächelt. Zwar ist sie die neue, doch hat sie den Eindruck, James schon besser zu kennen, als die anderen, die von Anfang an dabei sind.

Schließlich ist es an der Zeit, endgültig Feierabend zu machen. Die Gläser sind geleert, die Flasche – glücklicherweise! - nicht und Lester verstaut die Beweisstücke für den kleinen Umtrunk wieder unter seinem Schreibtisch.  
Als Jenny aufsteht um den Raum zu verlassen, erhebt er sich, ganz der Gentleman, auch und so stehen sie sich an seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber und wissen nicht ganz, welche Verabschiedung angemessen ist.

Nachdem sie unruhig an ihrem Kleid herumgezupft hat, entscheidet Jenny sich für einen klassischen Kuss auf die Wange. Das hätte auch beinahe ganz gut funktioniert, hätte sich James nicht in dem Augenblick bewegt, sodass ihre beiden Münder aufeinander landen.

Zunächst sind sie erschrocken, doch warum auch immer lösen sie sich nicht sofort voneinander.  
Lesters Hände liegen auf Jennys Schultern und auch sie hält sich an ihm fest, denn plötzlich werden ihre Knie doch recht zitterig, was aber ganz bestimmt weder am Whisky noch ihren High Heels liegt.

Einige Sekunden stehen sie so da, sich vorsichtig küssend und von ihrem eigenen Mut überrumpelt.  
Dann löst Lester den Bann und tritt vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück.   
„Sie riechen noch nach Schwefel – zu viel Nebel aus dem Perm, befürchte ich.“  
Seine Stimme ist rau, als er das sagt und er sieht auf den Boden.  
Jenny jedoch lächelt, da sie weiß dass er das nicht negativ gemeint hat, dass er einfach nur nicht wusste, was die richtigen Worte waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß sie das auch nicht.  
„Bis morgen, James!“, flüstert sie und beim Davonlaufen denkt sie, dass der Tag alles in allem wohl doch nicht ganz so schlecht war.

Als sich ihr vor dem ARC jedoch mit einer plötzlichen Heftigkeit wieder ihr Verlobter ins Gehirn drängt, muss sie sich erst einmal auf einer Bank niederlassen und tief Luft holen.

James hingegen hat sich inzwischen wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und mit einem Seufzen holt er die Whiskyflasche wieder hervor.


End file.
